Rainbow After the Storm
by sparkalie
Summary: Kyoya's POV but not in first person. You'll read his thoughts. It's a story of how he meets Tsukiko Ame. Full summary inside. KyoyaXOC Rated T just in case Please R&R No FLAMES! Thanks. On hold, mostly because I misplaced all my notes and stuff when college started and I still haven't found them.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected

_Hi! I didn't really intend on posting this story so soon but it kept nagging me so I'm just gonna do it._

_Summary: A story about Kyoya Ohtori. He is the third son and therefore last in line for succession. But what twists will the appearance of a certain Tsukiko Ame in his life bring? She is an enigma to him, a mystery, shrouded in intrigue and challenge. And Kyoya Ohtori never backs down from a challenge. What unexpected changes will happen in your life? What secrets does Tsukiko hide behind her smile?  
_

_Author's Note: I'm writing in English so I used the English version of writing names (first name first and last name last) KyoyaXOC Rated T just in case though I don't plan for more than some kisses and maybe an attempted suicide...but that's still far off. Please don't flame me and review nicely. I wanted to do a Kyoya story because he's my favorite and I think that there are really too few KyoyaXOCs around. I mean not that I have anything against KyoyaXHaruhi or anything but I think that Haruhi's meant for Tamaki. So please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the manga or the anime. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this stupid story and Kyoya would be mine for real...I'm just saying. ;P

* * *

_

~ Chapter 1 ~

Unexpected

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

His name is Kyoya Ohtori.

His father is an affluent zaibatsu owner specializing in hospital management, but because he is the third son, he feels he has no chance at being named the successor of his father's business. Still, he is forever working to try to show his father that he can take his place. He is always trying his best to meet his father's expectations yet holding back so as not to outshine his older brothers.

He is seventeen years old and a second year student at Ouran Academy. He is considered handsome by most if not all the ladies in his school and outside. It was mostly because of this that his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, invited him to help him create the Host Club. Now he is the vice president of the aforementioned Host Club.

It was in the middle of the term that something completely unexpected happened.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

In the classroom of 2A of Ouran Academy, where the chatter of students filled the air for their sensei hadn't arrived yet, sat a boy with jet black hair that hung around his head in a natural look and glasses that hid calculating onyx eyes.

Finally the door opened and in walked their sensei…followed by the unexpected.

At that time Kyoya was writing in his little black notebook and did not look up until the sensei spoke.

"Class, we have someone new joining us today."

Kyoya looked up, surprised. He hadn't heard of any new students coming in. It was unexpected. He studied the new student and immediately saw that the unexpected was a she.

"Hello everyone." She said in a surprisingly high voice, "My name is Tsukiko Ame and I'm very happy to be here today."

'Ame…' Kyoya thought, 'Oh yes, the owner of the Rising Sun Hotel and Restaurants. This must be his daughter.'

Tsukiko Ame was a tall girl with pale skin. Her heart-shaped face held a smiling mouth and, to Kyoya's surprise, a pair of sparkling amethyst eyes.

'I thought Tamaki was the only one to have purple eyes.' He thought.

She had long hair that had been plaited into a single braid down her back; my accident or design shorter strands had slipped free and now framed her face perfectly. At first glance, her hair looked to be black but when Kyoya continued to look he saw that it was actually a shade of deep, dark violet.

"You may sit in the empty chair beside Shiroi Kumo." The teacher said, "Our class representative can show you around later if you wish."

"Thank you sir." Tsukiko said, before moving to her seat.

"Since its homeroom anyway, I'll give you the remaining time to get to know your new classmate."

The girls in the room, and some of the boys, instantly flocked to the new arrival, wanting to know all about her.

Kyoya resumed writing but it wasn't long before Tamaki Suoh interrupted him.

"Psst! Kyoya!"

Kyoya sighed. Tamaki was his best friend and all but still…the president of the Host Club was very annoying.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked without looking up.

"What do you think of the new girl?"

Kyoya met Tamaki's inquiring gaze.

"It seems she is the daughter of an influential man who owns the Rising Sun hotel and restaurant. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get on her good side."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed, "Is that all you ever think about? Come on let's go introduce ourselves to her."

Before Kyoya could say no, Tamaki had dragged him out of his seat and to the new student.

'Oh well,' Kyoya thought, 'Sensei did tell me to show her around later.'

Kyoya was the class representative. He was planning on introducing himself during break but evidently Tamaki had other ideas.

"Good morning princess." Tamaki said in his 'Host' voice, "My name is Tamaki Suoh," he raised her hand to his lips, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

While other girls would have fainted dead away, the new girl just smiled at that idiot, her amethyst eyes twinkling merrily.

"Princess?" she asked, "But, sir, I am a far cry from one."

"Please, call me Tamaki…and whoever claims that you are not a princess…name him! And I will personally vanquish him!"

Several girls swooned at this so Kyoya decided to stop it. He wasn't earning anything from Tamaki playing anyway. He pushed Tamaki aside and stepped forward, a polite smile on his face.

"Ignore the idiot. He's feeling perky today." He said, "My name's Kyoya Ohtori, class representative."

"Hello."

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me." Kyoya continued, "As the sensei said, I would be happy to show you around the school during the break."

"Thank you, Ohtori-san." She said, smiling up at him.

'Wow, she looks pretty.' Kyoya thought then almost instantly, inwardly shook his head, 'What am I thinking??'

"No problem." He said still smiling.

Then the crowd of students took over once more. Kyoya returned to his seat and noted in his notebook:

'Tsukiko Ame_ - new classmate_

_ - remember to do a background check on her_

_ - possible client for the Host Club_

_ - she has pretty eyes...what in the world?? Scratch that out!  


* * *

_

_So what did you think? I know it's probably a terrible beginning but hey! Review and tell me if you want the next chapter up._

_Note to one named Osiran Duelist: I did not do this for you. You did not give me one GOOD reason to post so this is not dedicated to you. I put it up cause I wanted to ya hear? I MIGHT post the next chapter if you give me a nice long review. Hehe. See ya in school. ;D_

_That's all for now. Gotta go! Hopefully we'll see each other soon. _

_Note to the whole world: KYOYA OHTORI IS MINE!!! ...as soon as I work up the nerve to ask him... ahehehe...  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Ouran Host Club

_Hi. Yeah, I'm not dead yet. Well, almost. Forgive me. I know that I haven't updated in over a month but I was really busy. Aside from the usual academics, I'm also part of several organizations at my school. We had a couple of competitions so I've been busy. And the trim exams too. We just finished so I'm hopeful that I'll be able to get more writing down. Sorry to whoever is reading my lame work. Please review and tell me you're all not dead too.

* * *

_

~ Chapter 2 ~

Ouran Host Club

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Soon the bell rang and it was break. As the students filed out, Kyoya remained behind to pack away his notes. A small cough attracted his attention.

"Ohtori-san…"

Kyoya looked up to see Tsukiko standing in front of his desk. She looked a tad embarrassed.

"Umm…you said that you could show me around the school?" It came out like a question, "It's very new to me. I almost got lost on the way here."

Kyoya smiled politely at her, "Of course. Let me show you around."

Kyoya stood, taking with him his black notebook. He led the way out of the classroom.

"What would you like to see first?"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kyoya had given Tsukiko a quick tour of the high school building. Now they sat together in the rose garden. Tsukiko was gazing fondly at the flowers, a small dreamy smile on her face. Kyoya wondered if he had found a way into the girl's good graces. It never hurt to be friends with the daughter of an important person…

"Do you like flowers?" Kyoya asked, mentally reviewing the cost of bouquets.

"Oh, yes." Tsukiko answered, "Very much."

'Great. I'll probably send you some later…as a welcome to Ouran…' Kyoya said silently, 'Time to change topic.'

"So…what do you think of Ouran so far?"

Tsukiko turned her head to look at him, "It's very beautiful."

"And your classmates, how do you find them?"

"Well, I'm starting to be friends with Shiroi Kumo. She was talking about something called the Host Club…"

"Ah…yes, the Ouran High School Host Club."

Kyoya smiled in spite of himself.

'God, what was wrong with him?'

"You are speaking to its vice president right now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry I didn't know. So you're the class president and the vice president of a club?"

"Yes." Kyoya said modestly.

"So you can make your own clubs here?"

"Yes, Tamaki…you met him a while ago…and I founded the Host Club almost two years ago. The chairman is his father so we were allowed to create a new club."

"Is it possible to make another club?" Tsukiko asked.

"Why yes, with the chairman's permission, of course." Kyoya said.

"Ah, thank you. You see, I was thinking of starting one…or something like that, unfortunately I don't know many people yet."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, good luck though."

Kyoya paused.

"Would you like to visit the Host Club later on? I can introduce you to the other members."

Tsukiko smiled again, "Thank you for inviting me, I think I will."

"The Host Club will be waiting." Kyoya said, reaching over to take her hand and kiss it.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Later on, Kyoya and Tamaki made their way to the Music Room where the Host Club entertained their guests. They were doing a medieval cosplay that day, costumes courtesy of the Hitachiin brothers.

In Music Room 3, Kyoya and Tamaki slipped into their costumes. Tamaki wore silver chain mail with a white and blue surcoat on top. He wore a sword at his hip. Kyoya also donned chain main but his surcoat was a deep purple with a golden stallion embroidered over his heart.

Just then the other members walked in. Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Kaoru and Hikaru and finally Haruhi, the brothers were talking excitedly about something.

"Hey Boss!" the Hitachiin brothers said simultaneously, "Guess what?"

They seemed really excited about what they had found.

'Another game perhaps, like the one with Haruhi?' Kyoya wondered.

"There's a new student in our class." Hikaru said.

'Ah, a new game with a new student.' Kyoya amended.

"Two in fact." Kaoru continued.

"And they're twins!" they sang happily.

"Really?" Tamaki asked his face aglow with interest.

"Yes, senpai," Haruhi said, "They're twin sisters named Sakura and Sayuri Yasuhiro."

"Hmm…we also had a new student," Tamaki said, "Don't we Kyoya?"

"Yes, her name is Tsukiko Ame." Kyoya supplied, "Now all of you get dressed before the guests arrive."

Within minutes they were all dressed, Mori-senpai in dark-tinted armor, complete with a helmet with a dark blue plume, he wore a shield bearing a dark blue crest on his left arm and a sword at his right. Hunny-senpai also wore chain mail with a pale yellow surcoat. The twins also wore armor like Mori-senpai's but this time the armor was tinted sky blue. As always, they matched precisely, like mirror images of one another.

Before long the door slowly opened. The Host Club scrambled to their places and as the pale face of some unsuspecting girl peeped inside they all said simultaneously:

"Welcome!"

The girl stepped into the room. A small smile played on her lips and it seemed like light danced in her eyes.

"…So this is the Host Club…"

"Tsukiko Ame!" Kyoya exclaimed.

She smiled, "Hello, Ohtori-san, I said I'd drop by."

The twins stepped forward, studying her minutely.

"Hmm…not bad." One twin said.

"The amethyst eyes really look good." The other commented.

"Are you Boss' new classmate?" They asked together.

"Boss?" Tsukiko repeated.

"Excuse me," Kyoya intervened, "Allow me to introduce the Host Club to you, Ms. Ame."

When she nodded he continued.

"You've already met Tamaki Suoh. He's our president. The twins were referring to him when they asked you if you were 'Boss's' new classmate. They sometimes call him that or 'Milord' depending on their mood. The aforementioned twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are in first year class A. The third years are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Huninozuka, but everyone calls them Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai.

"Everyone, this is Tsukiko Ame." Kyoya finished.

"Hello everyone," Tsukiko said, her eyes twinkling merrily.

As usual, Hunny-senpai bounced up with Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny, in his arms, his cute boy-Lolita face looking innocently up at Tsukiko.

"Do you like cake? Wanna eat cake with me?" he asked innocently.

Tsukiko tilted her head to one side, "Sure."

"Are you assigning Hunny-senpai as your host then?" Kyoya asked; all business as usual.

"I guess. Does this mean that every time I come here I have to stay with Hunny-senpai?" she blushed lightly, "Sorry, Huninozuka-san, I didn't mean to call you that."

"You can call me Hunny!" Hunny-senpai said happily as he took Tsukiko's hand and began pulling her to a cake covered table, "And I'll call you Tsuki-chan!"

It didn't take long for the Music Room to fill up with customers. Kyoya watched from behind the screen of his laptop as Tamaki caused girls to swoon with sweet words, Haruhi act to natural and innocent, the twins do their twinsest, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai do their thing and Tsukiko, the new girl, take everything in with calm, sometimes amused, eyes.

'Shouldn't this frazzle her?' Kyoya wondered, 'Most people fall down in shock when they first see the Host Club.'

Then the door opened again and two new guests stepped in.

"Ah! Yasuhiro-chan and Yasuhiro-chan!" the twins exclaimed.

'Huh?' Kyoya looked up to see two girls, two completely identical twin sisters.

"Hitachiin brothers!" the females cried, "Well, we came like we said we would."

"Sayuri? Sakura?"

Kyoya turned his head to see Tsukiko standing and staring at the twins, the female ones.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

The sisters blinked at her then chorused, "Tsukiko-dono!!"

They ran over to embrace Tsukiko. The Hitachiin brothers blinked.

"You girls know each other?" Hikaru asked.

"And what's with the 'dono'?" Kaoru continued.

It didn't escape Kyoya's notice that the twin sisters glanced at Tsukiko as if looking for approval. Neither did he miss the slight nod Tsukiko gave. Kyoya instantly knew who was in charge of the threesome.

"Of course we know each other, Hikaru-kun." One said.

"Tsukiko-dono and we've been friends since we were in elementary school." The other continued.

"And Tsukiko-dono is 'dono' because…well because she is to us." The first one finished.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you introduce these two lovely princesses to the rest of us unworthy men?" Tamaki suggested extravagantly.

"Ah! Right!" the brothers exclaimed, smacking their foreheads simultaneously.

Each twin took the hand of one of the sisters.

"May we present…" they said simultaneously.

"Sayuri Yasuhiro…" Hikaru said, presenting his twin to the club and its customers.

"…and Sakura Yasuhiro." Kaoru said, also leading the twin he held forward.

The sisters giggled.

"Actually…" they said together, "…that's…"

"Sakura."

"Sayuri."

Each twin…the female ones…pointed at the other. Hikaru and Kaoru looked dumbfounded.

"We…we made a mistake?" the Hitachiins said in a stage whisper.

The female clients who were looking on sighed dreamily at the look on the brothers' faces. Obviously the twins noticed because they immediately went into twincest mode.

"Forgive me, fair damsels!" Kaoru said theoretically, "I would gladly take my own life if that is what it takes to justify the crime my brother and I have inflicted on you."

It was a speech worthy of Tamaki. In fact, Kyoya was pretty sure he had heard Tamaki say something along those lines sometime before…

"NO!"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and embraced him…closely. Several girls fainted.

"Don't do it Kaoru!" Hikaru pleaded, tears springing up in his eyes, "How would I go on without you?"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed, caressing his brother's face just inches from his own.

Those girls who hadn't fainted yet swooned now at the sight of the Hitachiins' brotherly love act.

"Oh dear…" Kyoya murmured, surveying the scene before him.

All the ladies had fainted. In fact only three…four if you counted Haruhi, were conscious. It didn't surprise Kyoya that those three would be Tsukiko Ame and the Yasuhiro sisters.

"This has never happened before…" the Hitachiin brothers remarked.

"Jeez…even my customers fainted." Tamaki said peevishly.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you made Takashi and my guests collapse too!" Hunny-senpai said accusingly, "Even Haru-chan's!"

"Sorry!" they said simultaneously…let's just say they said almost everything simultaneously.

"Does this happen all the time?" Tsukiko asked a small amused smile on her lips.

"Well…not really…" Tamaki confessed.

"We'll have to close early today." Kyoya reluctantly decided, "Haruhi, will you please get the smelling salts."

"Sure Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said, disappearing into the back room.

Kyoya turned his attention to the guests who remained standing, only to see Tsukiko gazing after Haruhi, a puzzled expression on her face. He cleared his throat to gt her attention.

"I'm dreadfully sorry that this had to happen on your first visit here." He said politely, "It's not usually like this, you see."

Tsukiko smiled…again. Actually she was already smiling it just got a fraction bigger.

"Don't worry about it." She said, "Anyway, since you boys seem to have your hands full, I'll go home now…and I'll bring the Yasuhiro twins."

"That would be lovely." Kyoya said, bowing slightly, "Again, I am truly sorry."

Tsukiko only smiled once more…or her ever present smile just got a bit bigger. Kyoya felt a twinge of annoyance. Surely this girl knew more than _one_ facial expression!

"No need to apologize. See you tomorrow, Ohtori-san."

"I look forward to it, Ms. Tsukiko."

She just kept that small smile on her face then turned away. The Yasuhiro sisters were saying goodbye to the other Hosts but when Tsukiko clapped her hands together, the sisters instantly appeared at her side.

'If only the twins were that obedient…' Kyoya thought, thinking of the twin brothers.

Kyoya studied the girls as they waved goodbye to the Host Club. He felt a sense of foreboding about them…especially the one named Tsukiko Ame.

'She's trouble.' He thought, then whispered softly so that only he could hear, "I'm watching you…Tsukiko Ame…"

_So that's the second chapter. Sorry I know it left you hanging but its already pre-written so I'm just typing now. Sowi. XD _

_Reviews are always welcome...and they mean that Kyoya hasn't come and kicked you out of your country._

_I think Kyoya's turning out to be a bit dark. Oh well, he was supposed to at the start anyway. And besides...*whispers* I kinda like a dark Kyoya. *Turns around to see Kyoya glaring at me* EEK! What are you doing here?_

_Kyoya: Nothing...just wondering how you'd get on if I had you ostracized from your country._

_Me: Please don't! I haven't done anything to you!_

_Kyoya: Oh?_

_Me: Get out of my room and back into the laptop where you belong, Shadow King!!_

_Whew! Anyway, forgive my mad ramblings. Note: This would be cured by reviews. Thanks for your time._

_Sparkalie  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Haruhi's Secret

_Hiya, sorry if I took long to update. I haven't been busy actually. When I get home I'm just too tired to type...and this chapter's so long! When I get home I normally just have enough energy to read and do my other chores... So sorry. Hope you like this and please review!

* * *

_

~ Chapter 3 ~

Haruhi's Secret

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kyoya was up late. His homework was done hours ago yet still he sat, typing furiously away at his laptop. Tsukiko Ame was turning more into a mystery than he thought.

The Yasuhiro twins were easy. They came from a very old, rich family descended from the Yamatos, the Samurais. Interesting… The Yasuhiro sisters had two brothers, one older the other younger. The brothers were taught sword-fighting in acknowledgement of their samurai ancestry. The sisters were taught dance…ballet, ballroom, you name it. The sisters apparently didn't like that and asked their brothers to teach them the basics at the very least.

The sisters were childhood friends of Tsukiko Ame, it seemed that Tsukiko had stayed with them a lot during her early life, why exactly, Kyoya couldn't find out.

Tsukiko Ame was different. Sure there were lots of information on her but they were all repetitions of the same thing. Her father was the head of the Ame Family Group which owned the Rising Sun Hotel and Restaurant chain. She had two older brothers. The eldest was already working in one of his father's main hotels and the second son was in college majoring in business management. There was no mention of their mother. And no clues whatsoever as to what kind of person Tsukiko was, it was infuriating!

Hundreds of sites…anywhere Kyoya looked…all told him the same thing!

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He studied a picture of Tsukiko on his screen. She was smiling again, her dark violet hair swept back from her face, her amethyst eyes sparkling but not focused on the camera as if something amusing had caught her attention.

She was a mystery…a challenge. And challenges intrigued Kyoya Ohtori.

"You can't win against me." Kyoya told the image on the screen, "You are nothing more than a challenge…and I always win those kinds of things."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The next day, thanks to his late night, Kyoya was in a dark mood.

"Good morning, Kyoya _mon ami_!" Tamaki greeted him.

"Humph."

"What's wrong Kyoya, still not awake?"

Kyoya glared at his friend. Apparently his look was something to be frightened of because Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner, muttering something about 'Mommy' and 'evil'.

Kyoya sighed, 'That idiot…' he thought.

"Good morning!" called another cheerful voice.

Kyoya groaned, 'Not again…'

"Tamaki, I'm really not in a good mood…" he started to say.

Someone giggled. Wait…that didn't sound like that idiot king…

"Funny, Ohtori-san," Tsukiko said.

Kyoya looked up to see sparkling amethyst eyes looking down at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tamaki."

"I figured."

Kyoya decided to change the subject.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

Tsukiko tilted her head, "Well, I made friends with Shiroi Kumo yesterday. She invited me to sit with her during lunch today. The twins seem to be making friends with the Hitachiins and the one named Haruhi from your club."

"Ah, they are in the same class. It is not surprising, after all the Hitachiins don't often meet anyone like them."

"You mean that they're both twins?" Tsukiko asked, "The Hitachiin brothers and the Yasuhiro sisters are nothing alike! The Yasuhiros are angels and…"

"The Hitachiins are demons?" Kyoya finished.

Tsukiko blushed.

"I've only just met them but I can already feel that they're trouble."

Kyoya smiled politely, "They can be quite playful sometimes."

Someone called Tsukiko. She glanced away quickly then turned an apologetic face to Kyoya.

"Sorry, Shiroi-chan's calling me." She said, "But I might drop by the Music Room later."

"Ah, who would you like to designate as a host?" Kyoya asked, all business.

"Well, I had Hunny-senpai last time…maybe I'll try Haruhi-kun." For a brief instant a puzzled look crossed her face, "There's something different about him…"

"Tsukiko-chan!"

Tsukiko glanced away again, "Sorry, Shiroi is really impatient. See you later Ohtori-san."

"Until later then, Ms. Ame,"

Kyoya studied the violet-haired girl as she moved away. He watched her talking to Shiroi Kumo, the daughter of a famous neurosurgeon. Even _his_ father respected Mr. Kumo. But at that moment Kyoya didn't spare a thought for the pretty brown-haired girl, all his thoughts were of a certain sparkly-eyed Tsukiko Ame.

'She's suspicious.' Kyoya realized, 'Haruhi's secret is in danger. I must take steps.'

Kyoya sent a deadly glare in Tsukiko's direction.

'I knew you were in trouble.'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kyoya was first to enter the Music Room…as per usual. Normally he'd sit in a corner, his laptop on a table before him. Today he paced, his brow furrowed in intense thought.

When Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai walked in he was still pacing.

"What's wrong, Kyo-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Nothing…I hope." Kyoya answered, "Let's wait for the twins and Haruhi, I sent Tamaki someplace. I didn't want him to worry; he'd just make a big deal out of it."

"Hmm," Mori-senpai said.

It wasn't long before the Hitachiin brothers burst in, dragging Haruhi with them.

"What's the problem Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Jeez, you two, let go of me!" Haruhi snapped, tugging her arms from their grasps, she turned to face me, "You look different Kyoya-senpai is something wrong?"

Kyoya glared at her, "You are. I do not look different. I am merely worried."

"About what?" Hunny-senpai asked, hugging his ever present bunny.

"Tsukiko Ame. She's very perspective. I think she is suspicious of Haruhi."

"Oh no!" The twins exclaimed.

"I may be wrong but still, watch out." Kyoya continued, "Haruhi, she said she might designate you later so be careful."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Why aren't you telling Boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Because he'll just go crazy as usual," Haruhi said tiredly, "It's better if he doesn't know, right Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Right!" the twins snapped identical salutes, "Mission: Protect Haruhi's Secret!"

Haruhi stifled a groan.

Just then the doors burst open again…

'Honestly, it's a good thing I had reinforced hinges installed…' Kyoya thought.

…and Tamaki bounced in.

"Hello, fair people!" he sang out, "Are we ready to welcome the princesses into paradise once more?"

Kyoya stifled the urge to knock the idiot's head off.

"Places, everyone, "Tamaki said, "It's almost time."

Everyone got into position, from left to right, Mori-senpai with Hunny-senpai on his shoulders, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya then the twins.

The doors opened…

Kyoya pressed a button on a remote hidden in his folder…

Red rose petals fell from a concealed place on the ceiling and swirled down to meet the awed faces of their clients…

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

The Host Club is now open for business.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Business was booming…but then again it always did, Kyoya made sure of that. Kyoya watched from his station by one of the pillars, taking notes in his black notebook.

So far Tsukiko Ame or the Yasuhiro twins had not appeared. Everything was running smoothly. But Kyoya wouldn't let himself relax, anything could go wrong.

"Ohtori-san."

'Ahh!' Kyoya nearly jumped.

He hid his surprise well, letting a polite smile spread across his face. Kyoya turned around to see, surprise, surprise, Tsukiko Ame.

"Why hello Ms. Tsukiko." He said while wondering how on earth she was able to sneak up on him.

"Hi, Ohtori-san." She said, "Sorry I'm late, I was meeting with some girls."

"Ah, not a problem," Kyoya said, "Are you still designating Haruhi as your host?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Right this way then."

Kyoya led the way to where Haruhi was entertaining. He really was a natural at it, charming the ladies with stories about her life…

"Haruhi," Kyoya said, "You have another guest."

Haruhi looked up, "Ah, Tsukiko-san! Come join us then. Thanks Kyoya-senpai."

"My pleasure," Kyoya said silkily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Haruhi Fujioka." Tsukiko said, "The Yasuhiro twins speak highly of you."

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya retreated to a place where he could watch over them yet not be noticed. He was about to signal the twins to move over but he found he had no need to. Kaoru and Hikaru were already there.

"Speaking of the Yasuhiros," they said, suddenly appearing behind Tsukiko's chair, "Where are they?"

"Oh, they have dance lessons today." Tsukiko said, not appearing to be fazed even a tiny but by the brothers' sudden appearance.

"And you, Tsukiko-san, do you dance?" Haruhi asked.

"Not often." She said modestly, "I'm not that good at it really."

Kyoya watched but as each minute passed he began to doubt himself. Nothing was going wrong. Tsukiko Ame was acting normally, she wasn't acting like a love sick fan girl like the other ladies were but she seemed engrossed in everything Haruhi did.

'Was I wrong?' Kyoya pondered, 'Maybe I was just being paranoid…'

Kyoya turned away from the group that surrounded Haruhi. It was time to introduce the new photo album, this time featuring the Host Club in their medieval costumes.

"Ladies…" he began to say.

Just them, one of the clients accidentally bumped the girl who was just raising a cup of tea to her lips. The cup flew from her hand, spilling its contents into the air.\

"Ahhh!"

The cup shattered on the floor, leaving a very horrified client and a very much wet Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi-kun! Please…please forgive me!" the girl cried.

Haruhi tried to smile, "No, it's alright. It's not that bad."

"HARUHI!"

Tamaki came running, his purple eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, practically wringing his hands.

"Yes, senpai." Haruhi said patiently, though it was obvious that the hot tea had scalded her.

The other Host member gathered around. In the commotion, Kyoya lost track of Tsukiko, there were so many faces!

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Hunny-senpai asked, "You got burned, see?"

The small third year student pointed at Haruhi's wrist. The tea had spilled over her front and down her arms; her wrist was rapidly swelling up and turning red.

"Haruhi." Mori-senpai said, his face expressionless.

He held out his hand which Haruhi took, Mori-senpai then pulled her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, it was more difficult for her now, her free hand was clenched into a fist.

"Go with Takashi, Haru-chan, he'll take care of you." Hunny-senpai urged.

"Come with me, both of you." Kyoya sad, "There's a first aid kit in the backroom."

Kyoya led the two to the backroom. As they left, Kyoya could hear Tamaki and the others telling the girls not to be worried but hat the Host Club would close early for today.

Kyoya pulled out the medicine kit and gave it to Mori-senpai, then turned to close the door. When the door was closed, Mori-senpai made Haruhi take off the blue blazer. Haruhi followed, though the action caused her some pain.

"Kyoya,"

"Kyoya looked at Mori-senpai, "Yes?"

"Turn around, you're making Haruhi uncomfortable."

Kyoya was startled. He hadn't even realized that he was staring at Haruhi. She was in the process of taking off her shirt, though she wore a camisole underneath something made him uncomfortable. Kyoya felt himself flushing so he spun around.

"What about you?" he asked, speaking to the wall.

"I have to treat her." Mori-senpai answered.

"I could call a doctor."

"But then someone might find out I'm a girl." Haruhi put in.

"So you're letting Mori-senpai do it?" Kyoya asked, barely keeping his disbelief from coloring his words.

"I trust him." Haruhi said simply.

'And you don't trust me?' Kyoya asked her silently, 'Then again maybe not…after all, I'm the one who keeps adding to her debt.'

"Ouch!"

Kyoya forced himself not to look.

"Sorry." Mori-senpai said.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked impatiently.

"I got burned." Haruhi said.

Kyoya sighed, "Mori-senpai?"

"She has a few burns, nothing serious. I'm putting salve."

"Great, are you almost done?"

Mori-senpai was about to answer when the door opened.

"Haruhi-kun, are you okay?"

Tsukiko Ame stepped in.

It was like time had stopped. Tsukiko was staring in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Haruhi had frozen in the act of pulling on her polo, revealing to the entire world her true nature. Mori-senpai stood his normally impassive face no longer so impassive.

Kyoya took this all in when he turned to see who had come in. His mind instantly calculated the consequences of Tsukiko's discovery. The outcome was not good.

'I knew you were trouble.' He said silently.

Finally the fatal words slipped from Tsukiko's lips.

"You…you're a girl."

SLAM!

The doors closed behind her. Tsukiko spun around to see Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Hunny-senpai looking at her with serious stares.

"What's going on?" Tsukiko demanded, "Why is Haruhi dressed as a boy? And…" she whirled around to glare at Mori-senpai and Kyoya, "Why are two BOYS in the room with her while she's dressing??"

"Tsukiko-san…Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were only helping me treat my burns." Haruhi said, trying to defend her seniors.

"Why are you dressed as a boy in the first place?" Tsukiko asked fiercely.

"It looks like…" started one twin.

"…We're in a bit of trouble." finished the other.

The Host Club slowly formed a circle around Tsukiko. Tamaki instantly crossed over to where Haruhi was.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, senpai." Haruhi said in the placating way she often spoke to Tamaki.

"BOSS!" the twins called out, they were eyeing Tsukiko, "What do we do about her? She knows our secret!"

"Well, we can't do anything now." Kyoya said, "The Ame family is very powerful. We can't just forcibly make their only daughter forget what happened today."

As Kyoya said this, he watched Tsukiko out of the corner of his eye. The girl looked visibly paler than before and less sure of herself.

"GUYS!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, "She's right here you know. Stop talking about her as if she's not here."

"Thank you." Tsukiko said, managing to still appear graceful.

For someone caught in an awkward situation, Tsukiko seemed strangely calm.

"Forgive us, Ms. Tsukiko. We were only worried for our little Haruhi." Kyoya said.

Tsukiko gave him a skeptical look.

"Let us explain the situation," Kyoya continued, he then proceeded to explain Haruhi's debt.

"So…in other words, you boys are forcing her to degrade herself so as to pay off a measly debt??"

As Tsukiko said this her voice was gradually rising. The smile that seemed to never leave her face had fled and in its place was a thunderous scowl. Her amethyst eyes flashed darkly.

"How could you be so cruel?" she demanded then turned to Haruhi, "You poor, sweet darling! You let me pay off your debt so you don't have to work for those evil fiends."

Her words affected all of us, especially Tamaki…

Suddenly she was pulling Haruhi towards the closed doors. Haruhi seemed to be in shock and was allowing herself to be pulled along.

"No need to pay me back. Really and I thought they were gentlemen! What nerve! Forcing an innocent girl like you to go through that horrible charade."

It finally dawned on the Host Club that Tsukiko was about to take away one of their members and, needless to say, did not go well with most of them.

"NO! HARUHI!! COME BACK TO DADDY!!!" Tamaki shouted, running to grab Haruhi's free arm, "Don't leave me!"

"Let go off her!" Tsukiko snapped, "I expected more from the Suoh heir."

"NO!" Tamaki said defiantly, "Haruhi belongs here with us!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sprang into action. They blocked the doors from Tsukiko identical looks of determination on their faces.

"You can't take her away from us!" they said.

"Yeah, Haruhi likes it here." Hunny-senpai said, trotting up to Tsukiko, "Right Takeshi?"

Mori-senpai nodded.

Tsukiko whirled around to face Haruhi.

"Is it true, Haruhi?" she asked, "Do you really like being surrounded by girls flirting with you by these men who spout empty promises like that Tamaki?"

Tamaki flinched. Haruhi seemed to come back to herself. She looked back at Tsukiko calmly.

"They're weird most of the time, Tsukiko-san, but they are my friends. I'm okay with being with them."

"YIPEE!!!" Tamaki, the twins and Hunny-senpai cheered.

Tsukiko let her hands fall, "So be it." She gazed again into Haruhi's face, "Are you sure? I can still pay the debt for you."

"No thanks." Haruhi said, "I'll pay for that vase myself. But really if you want to help, please keep my true gender a secret."

Tsukiko looked like she was about to argue.

"Please Tsukiko-san."

Tsukiko gave in, "Okay, you have my word."

"Thank you."

Kyoya stepped forward.

"So are you all through?" he asked.

"Yes." Haruhi said confidently.

"Hmph. Well," Tsukiko grumbled, "If Haruhi wishes to stay here than so be it. I won't interfere. But be warned," She stared right at Kyoya and for some reason Kyoya felt like taking a step back. He didn't, it wasn't good to show weakness, "I'll come often to see her. Any sign that Haruhi-chan's not being treated properly and I will take her away." She moved her line of vision to Tamaki, "Understood?"

Tamaki gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

She turned back to Haruhi, "Don't hesitate to come to me if they don't treat you well okay?"

"Okay." Haruhi nodded.

Then the door slowly opened and two identical faces peeped inside.

"Tsukiko-dono?" the Yasuhiro twins said, "Are you in here?"

"Sakura-chan, Sayuri-chan!" the brothers leapt to open the doors, "We thought you were in dance class. The Club is closed already."

"That's okay. Our dance class is finished." Sayuri said.

"So we came to pick up Tsukiko-dono." Sakura finished.

"Ah, well we were just finishing up here." Kyoya said, "Hikaru, Kaoru why don't you see the ladies to their cars?"

"Yes sir!" the Hitachiin twins snapped identical salutes, "Right this way ladies."

The Yasuhiro twins followed the brothers out. Tsukiko followed as well but not before she had glanced back at Haruhi and the remaining Host Club members. The door finally closed with a faint click. As soon as it closed completely, chaos broke out inside the Music Room.

"MOMIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tamaki wailed, "What do we do? Somebody knows Haruhi's secret!!"

"Yeah, Kyo-chan, what do we do?" Hunny-senpai asked.

Kyoya opened his mouth to answer but Haruhi interrupted him.

"One, Tamaki-senpai, I am not yours." Haruhi said, causing Tamaki to tear up, "Two, we don't need to do anything Hunny-senpai, Tsukiko-san gave me her word."

"Poor, innocent Haruhi," Kyoya said in a mildly mocking tone, "You don't get it. Now that Ms. Ame knows about you she has information she can use against you and the club."

"But she's so nice!" Haruhi protested, "Why would she want to do that?"

"Some people aren't as nice as you think." Mori-senpai said quietly.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan's right." Hunny-senpai said sadly, "Some people are mean."

He lifted his huge eyes to gaze into Kyoya's black ones, "I just never thought Tsuki-chan would be one of them."

"I'm not saying that she is." Kyoya explained, "I'm just saying that we're not sure. We don't know much about her, whether she can be trusted."

"Don't you have a file on her, Kyoya?" Tamaki spoke up.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up so that the light reflected off them.

"Yes," he said, "Actually I do have one. Unfortunately it is woefully inadequate."

Everyone waited for him to open his ever-present folder but he did not.

"I researched on her and while there are many sites on Tsukiko Ame they are all repetitions of the same thing. All in all I was only able to collect a single page of information on her.

"Tsukiko Ame is the third child of the head of the Ame family group. She has two older brothers, the eldest is working in the main branch of the Rising Sun Hotel and Restaurant and the second one is in his third year of college. She has attended many private all girl schools, normally staying only for a year or two before transferring. She is close friends with the Yasuhiro family; she and the twins have been attending the same schools recently. I believe that Ouran Academy is her first co-ed school.

"It was difficult to get even the names of her previous schools." Kyoya continued, "There is nothing about her personality that I can find. It's as if she is a ghost. No personal information is available to the public. I had to call in a favor just to find out her blood type."

"What is her blood type?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"AB." Kyoya answered, "Why?"

"Nothing…"

"What about her relatives?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Same story, there's a bit more info on her brothers and her father. Absolutely no mention of her mother, I presume she is deceased."

"What do you mean 'no mention'?" Hunny-senpai questioned.

"I mean precisely that." Kyoya said, "I couldn't even find her name."

No one said anything. Silence weighed down on them as they digested the information that the smiling girl they had made friends with was really a mystery to them.

"We need more information." Mori-senpai said, breaking the silence.

"I've exhausted every possible lead!" Kyoya protested.

"No, Takashi means we'll have to be the ones to watch her and decide whether or not she can be trusted." Hunny-senpai said.

"And if not?" Tamaki asked.

"We protect the club." Kyoya said darkly.

Hunny-senpai sighed, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Hmm," Mori-senpai patted his cousin's blonde head.

"Right, we have a new mission." Tamaki said, serious for once, "Find out Tsukiko Ame's personality!"

"Senpai-tachi!" Haruhi said, "Do we really have to go this far?"

"I'm afraid we do." Kyoya said, his face expressionless.


	4. Chapter 4 The Girls

_Hey. I'm not dead...yet. Sorry I took so long to update. Things have been hectic and when they weren't...well...I was too tired to type. So sorry again and sorry in advance for this chapter. It's kinda a filler cause I'm too tired to type anything else.

* * *

_

~ Chapter 4 ~

The Girls

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

After that day, Tsukiko Ame made it a point to visit the Host Club at least thrice a week, her host…Haruhi Fujioka. At those times…actually almost all the time, Tsukiko Mae received the unwanted and unlooked for attention of not one, not two but five handsome young men.

The Hitachiin brothers were, of course, immediately notified of the mission. In fact the only one who was against the mission was Haruhi. She had only agreed when Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai had told her that it would be for the best. So it came to be that at almost every hour of the day there were at least one or two hosts gathered around her, asking questions on the pretense of getting to know the new student.

"So what do you do in your spare time, Tsuki-san?" the Hitachiin twins asked her one day at the Music Room.

"Oh, this and that," Tsukiko answered, "Mostly I study, my interests change from time to time, right now I'm working on a personal project."

"Oh! What's that?"

Tsukiko's ever present smile grew mysterious, "It's a secret. But I'll show it to you when its done if you like."

"Really?" the twins' eyes glittered, "Hey everybody!" they yelled, "Tsukiko's going to show us something!"

Everyone looked up or gathered around, their interest sparked because of the twins' outburst.

"What is it, Tsukiko-san?"

"Where is it?"

"Tell us!"

Tsukiko held her hands up, fingers spread wide, to halt the stream of questions.

"The Hitachiin twins made a tiny mistake. I _am_ working on something. I _am _going to show everybody…but _not _now."

"What? Why?"

"It's not ready yet but I assure you that when it is you are all invited to see it, okay?" Tsukiko said, smiling indulgently at them.

The crowd, appeased by Tsukiko's promise, went back to whatever they were doing.

"I have to go now, Haruhi." Tsukiko said quietly to the brown-haired girl in guy's clothes, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." Haruhi answered.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Tsukiko took her leave of the other ladies. As she walked to the door, the Yasuhiro twins, frequent customers of the Hitachiin brothers, pulled away from their group and fell into step behind Tsukiko. Just as Tsukiko was about to reach for the doorknob, another hand beat her to it.

"Leaving already, Ms. Tsukiko?" Kyoya asked a look of polite interest on his face.

Tsukiko met his gaze with her ever-present smile, "Yes, actually. I have business to attend to."

"And what of the Yasuhiro sisters?"

"They are part of the business I was referring to."

"Ah, might I inquire as to what this venture is?"

Tsukiko's smile grew mysterious once more.

"That's a secret. It's not fair to the others if you found out first."

"Quite right," Kyoya said, opening to door for them, "Good luck on it though."

"Why thank you, Ohtori-san."

Then she left, followed closely by the twin sisters. As Kyoya closed the door again, the Hitachiin brothers casually walked over. Kyoya led them to a quiet corner in the room, where no one could overhear them.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

"Well we haven't discovered anything bad about her." Kaoru said.

"She hasn't told anyone about Haruhi either," Hikaru said, "But she may just be bidding her time."

"She's always smiling." Kaoru continued, "She's always polite too, even to those younger than her."

"Sakura has only nice things to say about her."

"Yes, Sayuri too, the Yasuhiro twins are fiercely loyal to Tsukiko-san."

"Hmmm," Kyoya murmured, "Okay go back to your posts. It's almost time to say good bye."

The twins left without another word.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Tsukiko Ame's presence in the Music Room where the Host Club ruled became so familiar that when she wasn't there it seemed like her absence left a big hole in the midst of them all. So when she and the Yasuhiro sisters started appearing in the Music Room less and less often it wasn't much of a surprise that the Host Club members noticed.

"Is Tsuki-chan coming today?" Hunny-senpai asked Kyoya.

"I'm not sure Hunny-senpai." Kyoya answered, "She rushed out of the classroom together with Shiroi Kumo."

"Who's Shiroi Kumo?"

"She's our classmate and, I believe, a close friend of Ms. Tsukiko."

"Oh…" the tiny third year turned his gaze to his cousin, Mori-senpai, "I miss Tsuki-chan, Takashi, she wasn't here yesterday either."

The stoic Mori-senpai nodded.

"Oh well…more cake for me!" cheered the Lolita boy, suddenly brightening up.

Kyoya watched Hunny-senpai skip to a cake covered table where his and Mori-senpai's customers were gathered. He wondered why Tsukiko hadn't visited, or spilled Haruhi's secret…or done something…anything! It was driving him insane. Anyone else would have done something by now.

'What are you up to, Tsukiko Ame?' Kyoya asked silently.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The next hour passed in a blur. Tsukiko Ame did not show up. It didn't seem long before Kyoya was locking the Music Room door.

He headed toward the school entrance, absorbed in his folder where he was computing his club's profits as he walked. But as Kyoya passed a classroom, several voices interrupted his concentration.

'What are people still doing here?' he wondered.

The voices seemed to be coming from an unused art room. Kyoya silently moved closer, his curiosity urging him to find out who those people were.

The door was closed so he could only hear snatches of their conversation.

"…Rose Café…" said one voice.

'Rose Café?' thought Kyoya, 'What's that?'

"…bring in decorations…" said another.

"It'll be the…"

"Okay!" said a voice Kyoya recognized, "You know what to do, and we'll open in three days time!"

'Tsukiko Ame? What are you up to?'

Kyoya heard movement inside the room. Not wanting to appear like he was eavesdropping, Kyoya hurriedly stepped into a dark corner. From there, he watched the door open and six girls walk out. He recognized Tsukiko Ame, the Yasuhiro sisters and Shiroi Kumo. The other two he wasn't so sure.

"See you tomorrow." Tsukiko said to the group of girls.

The girls left, leaving Tsukiko and the Yasuhiro sisters alone.

"I'll follow soon. Wait for me at the car."

The twin sisters nodded and immediately left. Kyoya waited for Tsukiko to leave as well so that he could leave too. But it seemed like the girl had no intention of leaving.

"Will you accompany me to my car, Ohtori-san?"

Kyoya stifled a gasp. How did she know he was there? Kyoya immediately swallowed his surprise and stepped out of the shadows.

"I would be glad to." He said politely.

Tsukiko smiled at him, taking the arm he had solicitously offered to her.

"I'm sure you are wondering what my meeting was about." She said lightly.

Kyoya nodded, "Forgive me, I could not help myself. It was intriguing."

"I can imagine." Tsukiko kept smiling a small smile that played along her lips in a benevolent sort of way, "You probably recognized my companions." She continued.

"Some," Kyoya said politely, "Not all,"

They had reached the front entrance of the school. Tsukiko slipped her hand from Kyoya's arm.

"Well, you'll meet them soon enough." Tsukiko said mysteriously, "Good day, Ohtori-san."

"Good day, Ms. Tsukiko."

Kyoya watched Tsukiko walk to a waiting car. The driver held the door open for her and Kyoya caught a glimpse of the Yasuhiro sisters in the backseat. Tsukiko got inside and the door was closed.

As the car made its way out of the school, Kyoya stepped into his own car, wondering what Tsukiko meant.

* * *

_And that's chapter four. Please don't kill me. Review please so I know that I'm not the only one alive out here. Thanks._

_Sparkalie  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Rose Cafe

_And here it is! Chapter five!! Sorry it took so long I had so much to do at school and at home. Forgive me and please read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did then Kyoya Ohtori would be mine!!! Hehe. Sowi. Please go on and read then..._

_

* * *

_

~ Chapter 5 ~

Golden Rose Café

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

It was a free day for the Host Club, no customers at all, allowing the hosts to have a good rest. Yet Kyoya found himself sitting in Music Room 3, typing in his laptop. He could have gone home yet Kyoya didn't really want to have to deal with his older sister.

For some reason the twins and Haruhi weren't there, so the normally noisy place was quiet. Even Tamaki wasn't his normal idiotic self. To add to the mystery, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were also missing.

Kyoya decided to think about it later and simply revel in the quiet calm that surrounded him.

Then the Music Room door opened, Kyoya sighed, fearing a disturbance to his quiet. Haruhi stepped inside, panting slightly as if she had run from somewhere.

'There goes my afternoon of quiet…' Kyoya thought idly.

"Kyoya-senpai…Tamaki-senpai…sorry I forgot…" she panted.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki bounced over to hug her.

"Haruhi, there's no club today." Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded, "I know. I forgot to give this to you." She held out two envelopes, "Shiroi-san asked me to give these to you."

Kyoya took one of the envelopes offered to him. It was colored a soft ivory with a gold and black rose in the center. He opened it and pulled out a folded card. Across the front was written in spiraling script 'Golden Rose Café' and the gold and black rose design was repeated. Kyoya instantly flipped the card open. Written inside was an invitation…

_You are invited to the opening of the Golden Rose Café._

_Join us on the third floor of Ouran Academy_

_Fifth room in the West Wing,_

_Yours truly…_

"Well Kyoya? What are you waiting for?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Tamaki then pulled Kyoya out the door before Kyoya finished reading the letter.

"Tamaki wait!"

"We're late as it is Mommy, so run!" Tamaki said, clearly not listening to Kyoya.

"Senpai," Haruhi called out, "Wait for me!!"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Tamaki only stopped when they reached a previously unused classroom. Today though, Kyoya could hear excited chatter and the dainty clink of silverware against china. Finding that Tamaki had finally released him, Kyoya straightened up and adjusted his glasses. Haruhi stepped up to the door.

"The others are inside…" she said, looking back at us.

Kyoya sighed, "Open the door, Haruhi."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai."

Haruhi opened the door and stepped into the room. Tamaki eagerly followed. Kyoya entered and quickly took in his surroundings.

What he knew to be an unused art room had been transformed into a dining area. The large room was brightly lit, the glass windows that tined the far wall gave a lovely view of the Academy's gardens. There was a small bar in one corner. Circular tables of various sizes covered in ivory tablecloths were scattered across the room. Along one wall were booths for a more enclosed setting.

"Welcome Ohtori-san." said a voice.

Kyoya turned to face the voice. Even as he did, Kyoya knew who had spoken. It was Tsukiko Ame and…she was smiling at him.

"Welcome to the Golden Rose Café."

Tsukiko wore a sort of Gothic Lolita waitress outfit. The main color was black with gold embroidery. The dress sported a stiff turtleneck cut, short puffed sleeves, a tight waistline and a skirt that barely brushed reached mid-thigh. The skirt was molded into a bell-shape by multiple layers of frilly white underneath. Over everything was a white apron, embroidered with a golden rose right over her heart.

Her violet-black hair was pushed away from her face by a black headband. The headband had a white bow to one side, held in place by yet another gold rose.

Tsukiko also wore sheer stockings and black lace up boots that reached below her knees.

All in all, she was shockingly pretty. And Kyoya found himself expelling a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"The other members of your club are here already." Tsukiko continued, "You'll be joining them, I presume?"

Kyoya felt himself nod.

"This way then."

Tsukiko led Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi to one of the private booths. Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and the Hitachiin twins were seated inside. Tsukiko waited until the three were seated before speaking again.

"Today is the Golden Rose Café's Opening. It's sort of a way to introduce ourselves to the school."

Kyoya glanced at the people who filled the room. Aside from students there were also some teachers eating and talking to each other. Some girls dressed similarly to Tsukiko were waiting on them. Kyoya recognized them as the girls who walked out of this room some days ago. He also thought he saw Tamaki's father in one of the private booths.

"So today we're serving a free sample platter to all those invited. One of the twins will be here to serve you shortly." Tsukiko was saying, "Aside from myself and the Yasuhiro sisters, whom you've met already, several students have joined me. These would be Shiroi Kumo of class 2A and Aiko Tsuzuki and Hikari Kimitsu of class 3A. I believe that some of you may recognize the names of your classmates."

One of the Yasuhiro sisters approached the Host Club's table. She was carrying a full tray above her head.

"Ah there you are, Sakura." Tsukiko said, before turning back to the hosts, "Though normally, the customer chooses which girl to wait on them, today since it's opening, we choose for you. I'll leave you in Sakura's capable hands." She gave a short bow and left.

"Hi guys, I'm your waitress for today." Sakura said.

"Yay!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, "Where'd you get your dresses made?"

"Oh, Shiroi designed them and we had a seamstress make them for us." Sakura said brightly, "Anyway today the Golden Rose Café is serving these pastry sample platters with a choice of either tea or coffee."

Seeming to look like she was dancing, Sakura Yasuhiro quickly set small plates filled with different pastries in front of each of them.

"Wow!" Hunny-senpai exclaimed, gazing at the plate before him, "Look, the cakes are so small!"

"Uh-huh and they're decorated so well." Haruhi added her own admiration.

Kyoya glanced at the plate before him. Like all the other plates, there were five tiny pastries arranged artistically on the white plate. Each tiny cake was intricately decorated. Kyoya realized that whoever made these were very skilled.

"These are exquisite." Tamaki said, "Where'd you buy them?"

Sakura giggled, "We didn't buy them Tamaki-san, Aiko-senpai made them."

All the hosts except Mori-senpai and Kyoya stared incredulously at the black-haired girl. Sakura fidgeted nervously.

"What?" Sakura asked, "I'm not kidding. These were made by Aiko Tsuzuki, Hikari-senpai helped her."

"Tsuzuki-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked, "I didn't know she could bake so well!"

Sakura laughed, "You can meet her later is you like. The café will close in a few hours anyway."

Kyoya's curiosity was sparked, "That would be perfect." He answered for all of them.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Sure enough, as the last of the guests slipped out, the Host club was left with the Golden Rose club members.

"Ah Tamaki-san," Tsukiko said, approaching their table with the group of girls who had been serving that day, "Sakura tells me that you and your club wish to meet mine."

"Truly princess, your delightful service does indeed spark our interest." Tamaki said.

"Well then it would be my pleasure to introduce you all again." Tsukiko waved a green-eyed, auburn-haired girl forward, "This is Shiroi Kumo, I'm sure Tamaki-san and Ohtori-san recognizes her. She is our classmate and vice-president of the Gold Rose Club."

Shiroi Kumo inclined her head at them and gracefully stepped back. Kyoya remembered that she and Tsukiko seemed like they were close friends. Next a girl with strange silver hair and pearl gray eyes stepped forward. Kyoya noticed Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai blink in surprise.

"This is Hikari Himitsu, from class 3-A." Tsukiko said.

A smaller girl with golden curls and sparkling blue eyes solemnly joined the taller girl. She looked up at them with wide, unblinking eyes.

"And our pastry chef, Aiko Tsuzuki, also from class 3-A,"

"Ah!" Hunny-senpai perked up, "You're the one who made all those delicious cakes?"

Aiko nodded. The silver haired girl suddenly picked up her much smaller classmate and hugged her.

"Isn't he just so cute when she acts all silent and all?" Hikari gushed, still hugging Aiko fiercely.

Aiko's expression didn't change. It almost looked like she was used to being suddenly picked up and embraced.

"Enough Hikari." Aiko's voice was small and childlike.

"Sorry Aiko." Hikari said smiling as she put her down.

The smaller girl led the taller one back to the others, just as the Yasuhiro twins skipped up.

"Ah, no need to introduce these two beauties!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Can you already tell us apart, Hikaru and Kaoru-kun?" the sisters asked.

The Hitachiins each hugged one twin.

"Sakura!"

"Sayuri!" they said at the same time.

The Yasuhiro's laughed, "Wrong again!" they said, switching places, "There, now you're right."

"Okay enough already." Tsukiko said, "Anyway, Tamaki-san, if you have any other questions you are free to ask any of us but I hope you don't mind that we must clear up now."

"Of course, of course," Tamaki instantly agreed, "It seems like most of my club is making friends with yours anyway."

"That's nice, now if you would excuse me. Shiroi can answer any of your questions." Tsukiko waved Shiroi over and left her with Tamaki.

Kyoya followed Tsukiko, all the other girls were covered by his co-members anyway. Tamaki was with Shiroi Kumo, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were with Aiko Tsuzuki and Hikari Himitsu and the twins and Haruhi were with the Yasuhiro sisters. Tsukiko disappeared into a side room. Kyoya followed and found himself in a place that was used as a kitchen and a storeroom. A small curtained off corner looked like a dressing room. Tsukiko was seated at a small table in an unused part of the room. She was staring intently at the screen of a laptop.

"How do you intend for the expense of this afternoon to pan out?" he asked suddenly.

Tsukiko jolted in her seat, surprised by Kyoya's unheard entrance. She quickly shut the lid of her laptop and stood up, facing Kyoya.

"Ohtori-san," she said with a disarming smile, "I didn't know you were there."

"Yes, well, you did say to approach you if we had any questions." Kyoya said.

"Ah, yes, so I did." Tsukiko paused, "My club's finances are private so I'm sorry but I can't share them with you. Don't worry though; the Golden Rose Café won't be going out of business so soon."

"I see." Kyoya pushed his glasses up but didn't open his notebook, it would have been too rude, "You introduced Ms. Kumo as the vice president of the Gold Rose Cub…?"

"Yes, I made a club, remember I asked you about it? The name of the club is Gold Rose. The Gold Rose Club runs the Golden Rose Café. It's simple right?"

"Ah, yes it is."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Tsukiko-dono?" one twin called, "We're coming in."

The Yasuhiro sisters entered, followed by the rest of the Gold Rose Club.

"Tamaki says they're about to leave now." Shiroi said, "They're only waiting for Kyoya-san."

"Ah yes." Tsukiko said, "Come Ohtori-san, I'll see you and the rest of the Host Club out."

"Bye Kyoya-san!" the sisters chorused.

Kyoya smiled his host smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies."

Kyoya walked out to rejoin his friends, Tsukiko followed him.

"I hope you all had a pleasant stay and will visit us again!" Tsukiko said as the Host Club left.

Kyoya barely heard. He was already plotting, because now, instead of just a mystery or a challenge, Tsukiko Ame had become a threat.

* * *

_And that's it! Tell me what you think please. It's so easy...just click that little button there. (point) _

_Sorry but please don't expect any updates any soon. My trim exams are coming up soon and tomorrow is Family Day so my schedule is pretty busy._

_Thank you all for reviewing (to those who did). Thanks for supporting me._

_Sparkalie  
_


End file.
